The Behavioral Core (Core C) will perform behavioral analyses of rats and mice from three projects (Projects 2, 4, and 5) of the SCOR. Sleep apnea and sleep disruption cause cognitive impairments in humans. The Behavioral Core will examine the consequences of physiological and sleep manipulations on cognitive function in rats (Projects 2 and 4) and mice (Project 5). The tasks we use will test motor skills, spatial learning and memory, paired-associate learning, attention/vigilance, and working memory/executive function. As a Specific Aim of Core C we will develop and validate a modified version of a standard attentional task (the 5-choice serial reaction time task) as a test of vigilance and wakefulness in rats and mice.